Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {3} \\ {0} & {4} \\ {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {4} & {3} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}+{-1} & {3}+{3} \\ {0}+{4} & {4}+{3} \\ {-2}+{4} & {-2}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {6} \\ {4} & {7} \\ {2} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$